


To start your day

by BubbleGumJun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but a little college, first chapter and 1k words this is a record, highschool, i have no idea how this is going to end, jeongin is angsty and sad, theres actually plot guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: soulmates, they can be tricky things. some people like them and some don't.soulmate au





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhh this is my first time writing an au with actual plot so 👉👉 i hope it's good

**SEUNGMIN**

Seungmin to be completely honest, hates the idea of soulmates. He hated how the universe would pick who you're destined for. It's the one freedom he wanted goddamnit. But ever since Seungmin was 16, random scratches and bruises showed up on his body. Sometimes, he would be doing absolutely nothing, and then bam, a cut.

“You have a scratch above your eyebrow honey,” Seungmins mom says sitting at the table for dinner.

Seungmin shrugs, “I think it has something to do with my soulmate.”

“So you're telling me that was caused by your soulmate?” She asks, chuckling a little at the sight of her son shoveling food into his mouth.

“No,” he started but then transitioned into a coughing fit, “I choked on my food. And yes but also no. I looked it up and some people have a soulmate bond where whatever cut, bruise or scratch they got shows up on their soulmates body too.”

The word soulmate sits sour on Seungmins tongue. He hated thinking about it. Was there really any good reason why he hated soulmates? Not really.

“Ah I see, your father and I’s soulmate marks were-”

“Spiders on your wrist and heights his. I know mom you've said this a million times.” They both laugh.

“Aren't you worried about them? Your soulmate I mean, you always have marks on your body.”

“I mean I guess, for all I know he could just play a sport.” Seungmin sighs after saying this. Truth is he is very worried about his other half. Despite not liking the concept of someone being made for you, Seungmins heart was kind and hated seeing people in pain.

  
  


**JISUNG**

“Can this goddamn penis get off my arm!” Jisung yells scrubbing the blue ink on his arm harder. “It won't come off.”

He cries out in defeat, flopping down onto the bathroom floor and puts his head in his hands. “What are my parents going to think.”

“Jisung honey, where are you?” His mom yells from down the hall, “I heard you yelling.”

The boy sighs talking one last look at himself, savoring the last moments of his dignity before stepping out into the hall, “I'm here mom, and yes before you ask there's a penis on my arm and no it won't come off.” He says finally slamming his door.

He makes sure the door is locked before throwing his backpack at the wall. He stared at his arm. Why do I have the most common mark. He yells to himself. He picks up his sharpie and writes ’??’ Below the penis on his arm.

Moments later something else appears on his arm, ‘ _sorry dude my friend drew it earlier and I didn't know it was gonna trigger my soulmate thing. -s’_

Soulmate thing, the words bounce around in his head. How could someone think that the soulmate bond is just some thing? The very thing that keeps Jisungs mind functioning, his only known purpose is just a thing.

He doesn't respond.

But someone did. A small ‘lol’ showed up in a different color. Green. Jisung yelled for the third time since entering his room, and whipped out his laptop for answers.

Turns out, having two soulmates is not a common thing. There's only a few cases nationwide. I guess it makes up for the most common soulmate mark.

**JEONGIN**

  
  


Jeongin sits, alone, in the park on a nice hot morning. He stares at his lap, a string. Something only a small percent of people can see.

The soulmate string. Connecting two soulmates to each other, people are hired to sit in rooms and see couple after couple and tell them if they are soulmates or not. (He knows someone who's broken just a few hearts)

His string is bright pink, symbolizing that him and his soulmate have never met. Most people, like his brother, have green strings. Which means they have met each other.

Jeongin was neutral on the whole soulmate idea. He knew they existed and he knows they're important but he doesn't see the hype. Which is ironic on how this happens to be his sign. 

Jeongin could just follow his string to where it takes him, and find his soulmate the easy way. But what if they're not in the country. He looks out at the crowd, mostly green, some pink. He sighs, this guarantees him a job in the future, people go crazy for soulmate readings.

He stands and follows his string for a while. Debating on what to do. He could talk to his friend Seungmin, but the boy hated soulmates. And his parents weren't soulmates so they were useless. His mother's string was red, which means her soulmate died. And his fathers pink. They weren't meant to be with each other. Therefore his dilemma couldn't be solved with their help. He walks to Seungmins house.

  
  


**MINHO**

Soccer was his thing. Without soccer, Minho is just the boy who fails his algebra tests. The number of goals he's got this season makes up for the constant F’s on his tests. (Although he tries his hardest, he can never get above a 75)

Minho doesn't think he has a soulmate. He's tried everything, he wrote on his hand, dreamed extra hard one night, he's not constantly cold or hot. He is just by himself.

The crowded school halls always gave Minho anxiety. Unlike the wide open field, there's too many kids packed into such a small space. He bumps into someone in the hallway, yelling a “sorry!” Before entering his classroom.

“Minho!” He looks up, his best friend, Han Jisung, runs up to him holding out his arm, “look! I have two soulmates.”

Minho sighs, “How do you know you have two?”

“Because one of them signs with s and the other with cb. And it's different colors and handwriting.”

Minho grabs Jisungs arm and looks at it. “Wait Min, what's on your arm?”

Confused, he looks at his arms. His right one, has a dark red mark on it, like someone had slapped it really hard. “I, I don't know? I just walked to class.”

“Maybe that's your soulmate mark?”

“Doubtful.” He sits in his chair, the day already wearing him out and it's only second period. “I don't have a soulmate.”

“You don't _think_ you have one. Maybe your mark is whenever you touch them it leaves a mark? I looked up soulmate marks last night.” He clicks his tongue. Minho just stares at the boy. He has always wished for a soulmate.

It's made him feel lonely. He knows he is just over complicating it but he can't help what he thinks. “Maybe I guess.”

Jisung overdramatically sighs and flops in Minhos lap, “cheer up or I'll eat your toes.”


	2. TWO

**CHANGBIN**

“Seo Changbin. Wake up right now.” 

Sitting up and yawning he came face to face with his friend Hyunjin. ”huh?”

“Class ended come on let's go.” Grabbing Changbins arm and his bag he forced the boy to leave. 

“Sorry I fell asleep again. I was up late.” Changbin sighs. He feels bad for making Hyunjin cover for him in class so they wouldn't call his parents on him. Again. (It's happened twice before) 

“Don't worry about it. You'd do the same for me.” 

Changbin sighs, he faces the taller boy, “what happened to your face.” 

Hyunjin stopped, “my cat scratched me. Now we're going to miss the bus hurry up.” He leaves Changbin. 

The thing is Hyunjin didn't own a cat. The next logical answer would be he got hurt playing soccer but he would've said something. 

He felt a tingling sensation on his arm as he walked. He looked and saw a wonderfully drawn dick on his hand with two question marks below it. “Hyunjin! Get back here!” Let's just say, Changbin missed the bus that night. 

Changbin wrote back a little while after. But Changbin didn't necessarily like the idea of soulmates. He hoped that the person who he was made for felt the same. It wasn't until he saw the writing of a third person did he feel bad. 

He watched as j and cb drew on his arm signing their initials after the drawing. Eventually two phone numbers showed up. Changbin didn't share his. 

**FELIX**

When Felix woke up on a nice fall day he felt off. He saw a bright pink string leading right out his door. He reached for it but it went right through his hand. “What is this?” 

Felix being the useful teenager he is, just simply googled it. He learned about the strings, and the different meanings in the colors. How people went crazy over this is beyond him. 

As he walked to school he noticed all the strings around him, the two coming from his brother, the red from a lady across the street, (he felt bad for her) and the countless pinks and greens. 

In his math class he saw two people, one with his feet on the desk with a green string connecting the two. And at the end of the day, he saw another boy with a green string, oh how he wished that were him. 

He wondered about his soulmate, how old were they? What were they like? Are they a boy? Felix was gay, oh so gay it was almost funny. 

He saw a shorter boy with two strings, one of them connected to Chan. He didn't say anything. 

**WOOJIN**

Ah the good days when you're a brand knew senior in a world of soulmates. Woojin, after moving from his old city to this wonderful high school of way too many kids for his liking, felt alone. 

He hadn't met his soulmate and all his friends are gone. What else could go wrong! 

Woojin regrets thinking that now. 

He met a nice red haired sophomore named Jeongin, who told him with a hint of sadness in just voice, that he does in fact have a soulmate and no, he hasn't met them yet. 

But when Woojin was trying to find his next class and a boy in a hurry bumped into him making all his things fly everywhere, he believed Jeongin. Woojin entire left arm turned a bright shade of red. And the next time he saw Jeongin, he told him that he had met his soulmate. 

Which wonderful, he has no idea who it is, he just knows it's that boy who bumped into him in the hallway. 

After school let out he watched as a short guy yells after his friend. Woojin frowns. He misses his friends, even if they left him for their soulmates. 

Woojin sat in front of the building waiting for his mom to arrive. He saw two blonde boys walk past, speaking in English very loudly. 

He wanted friends, but maybe he wanted to meet his soulmate more. 

**HYUNJIN**

Hyunjins favorite part of the day was when he got to practice. The feeling of his fists hitting the punching bag, releasing any and all the stress of the day is addicting. 

Hyunjin was a boxer, and he knew that if his soulmate mark was what he thought it was he was, for lack of a better word, fucked. 

Although he knew he was right. A kid in his math class showed up every other week with another bruise in the same place his were. Hyunjin punched the bag harder. 

It was the smart and cute (handsome) Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin didn't want to march up to the boy and tell him they're soulmates, because Seungmin has given way too many presentations on why soulmates are stupid. 

He just needs to make Seungmin fall in love with him the old fashioned way. 

Hyunjin whipped the sweat from his forehead. He had a match to prepare for. 

The next day during his math class, Hyunjin had a strike of boldness. He sat right next to Seungmin, “how you doing?” 

Seungmin looked at him, “im fine, I guess.” 

Hyunjin kicked his feet up on the desk, “look, quite frankly I'm failing this class. Can you please help me otherwise my mom would kill me.” 

“Sure, yeah just like, give me your number and text me alright?” 

Truth was Hyunjin wasn't really failing the class, he just needed an excuse to hang around Seungmin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i the verb tenses are messed up, i'm sorry for felix's part being so short uhhh i'm gonna update on wednesday's


End file.
